


transfixed

by stupidsexyseguin



Series: moonbeams kiss the sea [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: tyler is, objectively, a terrible cook





	transfixed

**Author's Note:**

> kissing meme archived from tumblr. works in the series are unconnected.
> 
> tyler/jordie - 4. In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.

Jordie’s forcing Tyler to take cooking lessons from him. Tyler would like to argue that he’s already a millionaire, he doesn’t need to know how to cook, and Jordie just gives him that  _ look _ . the one that says “Segs, you’re being a pretentious asshole now shut up and learn”.

So, cooking lessons.

“It’s pasta. I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to make pasta.”

“Kitchens hate me. There’s a reason i don’t use mine for anything other than sandwiches.” Jordie snorts and sets a decently sized eggplant down on tyler’s chopping board. “Eggplant? in Spaghetti?”

“Cut it up small enough and you won’t notice it. It’s a good way to sneak extra vegetables into your meal plan- fills out the sauce without going overboard on preservatives and meat.” Jodie explains, rinsing a carrot under the sink. in Tyler’s opinion, there were too many vegetables going into this dish.

“But I like meat.” Tyler gives him a suggestive smirk and waggles his eyebrows

“You can’t survive solely on protein, Segs.” Jordie rolls his eyes, ignoring the innuendo.

“If I cut myself and end up bleeding out and unable to play hockey ever again, i’m making sure everyone knows it’s your fault” Tyler jabs the chef’s knife in Jordie’s direction, before carefully beginning to slice up the eggplant.

“If you do that, I’ll make sure everyone knows it’s because you’re fucking useless in the kitchen, asshole.” He sets down the carrots on the chopping board set up next to Tyler’s, before bumping their shoulders together companionably.

“Fuck you.” Tyler pouts at him, and Jordie smirks back, and there’s just something about him right that moment- maybe the way the early autumn light hits his face, maybe the way he’s looking at Tyler like he actually finds him amusing, whatever it is- that makes Tyler lean in, stretching up on tiptoes slightly to catch Jordie’s lips in a kiss. 

Jordie’s lips are chapped, beard weirdly soft and catching against Tyler’s own scruff. His mouth is yielding under Tyler’s own, kissing back gently. His knife clatters to the chopping block, hands grasping at Jordie’s loose tank top, as Jordie himself presses Tyler back into the bench.

it’s nothing heated and passionate, but weirdly more intimate than kisses Tyler’s had in the past, with Jordie sweetly licking his way into Tyler’s mouth and cradling his head in broad, warm palms. He finds himself lost in the way Jordie tastes, the way his lips feel against his own, the way Jordie’s broad warm body dwarfs his own as he holds him close.

Jordie pulls away with a series of soft, lingering kisses. Looks into Tyler’s eyes with a simmering heat of lust and affection.

“You still have to learn to cook spaghetti.”

“God fucking dammit.”


End file.
